The Tales of Anubis
by RavenclawAnubis
Summary: One-shots, drabbles, etc. about the lives of the Anubis residents before, during, or after Anubis! Prompts and ideas welcomed, as well as constructive criticism. Multi-ship, multi-genre. Wild Spirts: Alfie has broken up with Willow to return to Amber, and she's devastated. One-sided, hinted Walfie (Don't ship it, sorry!), Indirect Amfie.
1. Soul Mate

**This one-shot was originally written for FabianNina4eva4568's Fabina Contest. It's a cross between a journal of Nina's point of view, and just regular-old Fabian's point of view. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**August 27, 2013**

Nothing feels right anymore.

Ever since leaving England, I've felt... not like myself. I moved back to Cleveland, and everything seemed normal, I guess. Gran was beginning to become well again, and I was with my old friends, but I really missed everyone at Anubis.

One day, at a café, I met Ryder. He was _really_ cute with caramel brown hair, sky blue eyes, and slight tan. I decided to get his number, to kind of prove to myself I was over Fabian. After about two dates, we became a couple. But, he was really different from Fabian.

For one, we never did friendly outings. We just did dates. He also called me hot. All the time. Fabian never called me that. He would always call me beautiful. My dates with Ryder were also less romantic than my dates with Fabian. Fabian would almost always go all out with candles, roses, and music; but even if we were just studying I was happy. Ryder would take me out to casual restaurants, the movies, or a make-out session in his car. I never felt passionate about any of that.

Oh, that's another complete difference. Ryder would always make-out with me. He never, ever just gave me sweet kisses or hugs. it almost seemed as if he was just using me to make-out with. Fabian however, would only kiss or hug me sweetly. Never anything really apart from that. We shared an intimate, truly loving relationship that I could never feel with anyone else... No. I'm over him, right? I told him he needed to move on. For all I know, he could be dating anyone else in the house now.

But what about him?

I mean, what if he thinks I hate him now, or that I moved on... wait, I did. Well, not really. Truth is, I can't shake him from my mind. Especially after writing these things, comparing him to Ryder, I realized that he is not just better than Ryder, he is also my soul mate.

Nina

* * *

**August 28, 2013**

Today was exhilarating. I decided that I needed to leave Ryder, but in the nicest way possible. That ruled out "Listen, I am still in love with my ex, who is a better boyfriend than you." so I resorted to completely telling him what was on my mind. I hoped he would understand, and do what would make me happy, but I was so wrong.

"Hey, Ryder." I said, approaching him in our typical date spot, Olive Garden.

"Hey babe." he replied, getting up to kiss me passionately on the lips. I winced inside, just now realizing that I felt nothing from these kisses.

He sat back down, not even bothering to pull out my chair for me, and began to look over the menu.

"Listen." I breathed, "I... have something to tell you."

He sat up in his chair. "I guess the food will have to wait," he sighed, "What is it?"

"Uh... I don't know how to put this..."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"What?!" I spat, "No! Not with you!" I froze.

Ryder looked at me with hurt in his eyes, "So you're cheating."

"No! Listen... I said not with you because I realized... that I still have feelings for my ex."

"Fabio?"

"Fabian," I replied, rolling my eyes internally.

"So that's how it is isn't it?" Ryder suddenly yelled.

"What?" I croaked.

"You come here, get _my _number, and then two months later break my heart by saying you still like your ex."

I stood up, my face heating up with fury. "Break your heart? You actually loved me? I thought you were just..."

"Go on." Ryder said smugly.

"Just... using me as a make-out puppet!"

People around the restaurant gasped. Oh no, I forgot we were in public.

Ryder looked taken aback. "What?! I love you..."

Suddenly, a young woman with wavy chocolate-brown hair, a short pink dress, and high heels stomped into the restaurant.

"YOU LOVE HER?!" she screamed. "I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FIANCEE!"

"Fiancée?!" I exclaimed, looking toward him.

"I-I'm actually 21." he stuttered.

My mouth opened to scream some...er... very offensive insults at him, as the woman did the same. Eventually, the police came and arrested Ryder, for dating a minor and causing disturbance in the restaurant.

I left stormily; I can't believe that jerk would date me, while he was _engaged _to another woman! I have to leave, I need to go back to England.

Nina

* * *

September 5th, 2013

I left the airport with Gran at about 7:30 in the evening, British time. She went to our hotel room, telling me that she was sure that he still loved me, and that everyone might accept me again. I know that they probably won't let me back into the school, but it's still the first day, and Gran _did _call first, so I'm hoping that some miracle will occur.

Nina

* * *

**Fabian**

I picked up another of Trudy's warm crescent rolls, as Alfie told another story about his summer with Willow. **(A/N: I really don't ship Walfie, or Jeroy for that matter, but I'm attempting to make this true-to story.)**

"And then Willow came out of nowhere and attacked me with my own Super-Deluxe-Special Edition-Mega Power Triple Bazooka Water gun!"

Willow giggled, clutching Alfie's shoulder, as everyone else faded into their own conversations. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I called, but I doubt that anyone else heard it.

I opened the door to a very familiar face.

"Nina?" I whispered, making sure it was really her.

"I need to talk to you outside... alone."

* * *

Nina sat down on the bench, her eyes starting to tear up. I fought the urge to comfort her; we had broken up.

"I came to say, that I'm sorry I left like that... and I really miss you... and... and..."

"And what?" I asked.

"And I dated this other boy... but I found that he wasn't the same as you, so I tried to break up with him and... he got really mad and then his fiancée came in and I found out he was a cheater..."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "I swear, if I ever see him that I will..." I stopped, looking over at Nina, who was smiling.

"You still care about me?"

"I never stopped."

She leaned her head onto my shoulder, as I rubbed her back gently.

"I will always want to **protect** you, I will always care about you, and I will always love you." I whispered, as she turned her head toward me.

We leaned in, and shared the most amazing kiss of our relationship, with all the **stars **as witnesses.

* * *

** And there we are, not the most traditional Fabina story, but I've wanted to write one like this for a while.**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	2. The Magic Word

**I wrote this a while ago on the Nickelodeon House of Anubis Fanfiction Message Boards for a contest, before I knew much of what I know now. It's short (knowing what I do know, this would be considered a drabble...), and not the best, but it's Peddie!**

* * *

_**The Magic Word**_

"Weasel! Get back here!" Patricia laughed, chasing Eddie, her boyfriend, down the stairs.

"Nuh-uh! You can't catch me!" Eddie teased, holding her precious charm bracelet in the air. Patricia glared at him, before Eddie yelped and escaped.

He ran into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding Alfie on a snack break, and allowed himself to take a breath. Patricia's loud footsteps could already be heard coming from the living room. Not a moment two soon, Nina and Fabian walked in, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Nina! Quick! Unlock the oven door!" Eddie shouted, tapping his foot with anxiety.

"Wha- why?" Nina asked, raising one eyebrow and sharing a look with Fabian. The footsteps grew closer.

"JUST DO IT!" Eddie shouted, as the kitchen door opened, revealing Patricia's red hair that seemed to burn with annoyance.

Nina fumbled for her locket and unlocked the oven door, as Eddie pushed her away and scrambled for the door. Eddie attempted to close it behind himself, but Patricia wrenched it open. Eddie scrambled to the end of the passage and attempted to unlock the bookshelf. _1-8-9..._

"SLIMEBALL!"

_C'mon, 0,0,0... _Eddie thought, frantically searching through the numbers. He finally reached the number and managed to get into the study, just as Patricia did.

"Ok, Eddie." Patricia whispered, "Give me the bracelet."

"What's the magic word?" Eddie wiggled the charms around softly.

Almost immediately, Patricia pressed her lips against Eddie's and squeezed his hand, as Eddie responded with enthusiasm.

"That'll work." Eddie mumbled, dazed, as soon as the pair broke apart.

"Great, because I already have it." Patricia said, opening the hand she had around Eddie's just moments ago.

"Oh, you're good."

* * *

**There... is it good? Remember this is a younger me who wrote this.**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	3. Mean

**I originally wrote this about two years ago on the Nickelodeon House of Anubis Fanfiction Message Boards as a 5 part story. I decided that for HOA One-Shot Day, I would condense it together and edit it so it sounds a bit more like my writing style now. It's still not perfect, but it's better than it was.**

**It's a songfic based on _Mean _by Taylor Swift. I wrote this around when season 2 was, so it may be a bit out of character for Joy now, but think of her characater in season 2, and if her unkindness to Nina had ventured onto the grounds of straight-up bullying. **

* * *

**_You, with words like knives and your swords and weapons you use against me. You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feelin' like a nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard callin' me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man. _**

Fabian and I were sitting together at lunch, talking over the quest for the mask. While we were chatting, I floated in and out of consciousness, until Fabian finally noticed something was off about me today.

"Er, Nina, are you alright?"

"I didn't sleep well last night." I moaned groggily in response, rubbing my tired eyes.

Fabian raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "It was Senkhara, wasn't it,"

"I think so, but there are so many other things to worry about..."

Fabian bent down to me. "I hear you screaming at night, are you OK?" he asked, quiet enough that only I heard.

"Well, I…" I started, when Joy walked over with her fake smile plastered on her face. She glared at me for a split-second and then went back to sweet-talking 'Fabes'.

"Hey Fabes. I left my lunch money in my locker, and it's all the way by Mr. Sweet's office. Could you get me a soda and a tuna wrap from the machine?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Anything for an old friend," Fabian said sincere enough to her, yet I could sense his annoyance, as he got up and joined the rapidly lengthening line. I let out a sigh, Joy was just attempting to win back Fabian. I was wrong. She turned on her heel and locked her chestnut eyes with mine. "Listen Boyfriend-Thief,"

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I-"

"Don't act like you're trying to date him again. Listen, he was _mine _first, so back off!" she gave me one last menacing look, and skipped over to Fabian, surely to thank him. I just sat there, my mouth wide open, as Fabian walked with _her _to class.

As soon as I arrived back to Anubis from school, I ran up to the room I shared with Amber and slammed the door shut. I burrowed under my blankets and sobbed quietly, I didn't feel in the mood for sympathy at the moment. For four hours I sat there, wallowing in my pain. 10 minutes before curfew I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I croaked.

Amber walked in, a frown on her face and a note in her hand, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Aw, Neens," She said empathetically, " Joy left you this,"

She handed me a note, wrapped me in a hug, and left as quickly as she came in. After I was sure she was gone I opened the carefully folded note.

_Nina,_

_I'm SO SORRY about this morning._

_I hope you'll forgive me._

_Maybe we can hang out Saturday._

_-Joy :(_

After I finished reading, a gasp escaped my lips. Maybe people can change.

* * *

**_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you. I just wanna feel okay again._**

I went downstairs that Saturday morning clutching the note in my hand. Joy smiled at me from the table and patted the seat next to her. I smiled back and sat down.

"Hey Joy," I said as perkily as I could, for I was still unsure of the situation.

"Hey Nina! I have a BRILLIANT day planned!" I started to relax. Maybe today would be great.

We went all over the town just off campus together and saw a movie. After filling our hands with our share of shopping bags, Joy suggested we go to this new restaurant called _Saucy's. _We sat down and ordered food. I ordered a simple spaghetti with Italian bread, while Joy ordered garlic bread and a salad.

"So, do you consider yourself and Fabian dating?" she asked, after our food arrived.

"Uh, no. We're just friends," I wished we were dating, but it was complicated. In fact, _he_ broke up with me... sorta. It _was_ mutual, but he said 'We'd be better off as friends.' So being the agreeable person I am, I just went along with it, but I've been regretting it ever since.

"So, I could you know, ask him out?" she asked, her voice becoming higher with nervousness. I stopped for a second, finally realizing why she's been so nice to me, why she took me out and treated me to lunch and a movie.

"You were just trying to win me over so you could ask out Fabian!" I yelled, standing up.

Her smile turned to a frown. "So maybe I was, what are _you_ going to do about it?"

I eyed my pasta on the table.

"This," I slammed the pasta on her head. The noodles, wet with tomato sauce, dripped down her face and onto her dress, which she had just bought in town.

"YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT!" she screamed, standing up to shake off the mess.

I fled the restaurant before anything else bad could happen. When I was sure I was far enough away, I slowed down. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head and looked at the ground. Just then, a crash of thunder broke the silence, and rain began to _pitter-patter _onto me. Great.

* * *

**_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?_**

I stormed into my room, ignoring the sounds of Joy complaining to Trudy in the Kitchen, who fussed over her stains. I shut the door quietly, no matter how angry I was, for I did not want be disturbed nor noticed, and crashed on the bed. I threw the wet shopping bags into the closet, and changed into an old pair of pajamas that I've had forever.

After sitting a while, tears still dripping down my cheeks, Amber and Mara came in, arms full of containers of Chocolate-Chip Cookie Dough ice cream.

"We thought you'd enjoy these." Amber said, setting hers down.

"Yeah, they've always helped me when I was upset."

I hadn't really told anyone, except Amber, about Joy's bullying. Fabian had probably figured that something was going on between us, but probably didn't suspect bullying. I just crossed my fingers that Amber hadn't told Mara, telling more people would just anger Joy even more.

"Thanks guys." I managed to squeak out. Mara and Amber shared a smile, before closing the door to my room once more.

After more wallowing, I decided to turn on the radio. (Remember the many containers of Chocolate-Chip Cookie Dough ice cream? I ate them all within a half-hour.) I flipped through the pop channels, listening to the never-ending cycle of "Call Me Maybe" at least three times, before deciding to test out a country station. I listen through a few Carrie Underwood and Tim McGraw songs before finally...

_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean..._

This song seemed to fit my life right now like a glove, and suddenly, it popped into my head. The perfect way to stop Joy, and change her for the better.

* * *

**_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road, and you don't know what you don't know._**

I sat down at the table and smiled, for the first time in weeks. My plan was going to work. There were a few downsides, like coming clean to Fabian and Patricia so they could help, but it would work out in the long run.

"Alright Fabian, you remember your role, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I lure Joy into the foyer so Patricia can distract her, then join you guys upstairs."

"Great. Patricia?"

"I distract Joy with small-talk, and move away at the signal."

"And Amber?"

"I'm with you upstairs to drop the net!"

My grin grows bigger. "Perfect."

_**30 minutes later…**_

I peeked out of the closet I was hiding in and eyed Fabian running down the hall, with Joy behind him. The plan was working perfectly. Patricia, right on schedule, casually walked over and commenced talking to Joy. Fabian ran up the stairs, as quietly as possible, and jumped into the closet and shut the door.

"OW!" Amber shouted, "YOU'RE ON MY FOOT!"

"That's not me..." Fabian muttered, voice raising with worry.

"Then who is it?" I asked, scooting closer to Fabian.

"IT'S MEEEE!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Amber's heels click-clacked as she ran over to turn on the lights. We noticed 3 things: Alfie in a ninja suit, Amber in a designer ninja suit with high-heeled boots, and Fabian and I holding hands. We blushed and scooted away from each other.

"ALFIE!" Amber yelled.

"What? I heard that you guys were going to be ninjas and I needed to be a part of it. Agent A-Dog is ready for action!"

Amber, Fabian, and I sighed.

"Amber why are you wearing a designer ninja suit?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Erm, I thought it fit the mood?"

"Let's do this," I sighed, attempting to move this along.

* * *

**_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold._**

Alfie brought grappling hooks (Where on Earth does he get this stuff?) which we were using to hang from the ceiling. Patricia was still distracting Joy, clearly oblivious that our plan changed from dropping the net from the top of the stairs to dropping it from the ceiling.

"When do we drop?" Fabian whispered.

"In 3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"NOW!" I yelled. We fell down from the ceiling and dropped the net on Joy, who fell over. Amber, Alfie, and I landed on our feet, like cats, while Fabian…landed on top of Joy.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Joy screeched, "Oh, hey Fabes,"

Fabian swiftly stood up and walked over to me. I chose that moment to come right out and discuss the bullying.

"Joy, why are you so mean to me? I mean, I know you like Fabian, but there's got to be another reason,"

Joy looked up at me with a guilty expression on her face.

"Well, I had everything I wanted last term while I was 'protected' so I guess I became kinda accustomed to it..."

It was actually a pretty relevant answer. I walked over to Joy and smiled, putting my arm around her.

"Maybe we should be friends instead of enemies," I suggested.

"I agree," Joy said, "But please get me out of here,"

We all laughed, helping Joy out of the net.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't terrible, this is after all a sixth-grade me who was just beginning to thoroughly describe her stories, which was edited by an eighth-grade me who still isn't the best writer.**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	4. Wild Spirts

**Originally written for HOA One-Shot Day 2013. Here is my take on what might happen if Walfie ever broke up at some point. (Yeah, I ship Amfie, but I ADORE Willow.)**

**Summary:**

**One day I knew it might happen, but I didn't think so soon. I always thought he had loved me, but no. He was using me until his true love returned. I'm happy for him, but I still can't shake the anger, the outrage...the hurt. Alfie left me for Amber Millington. Willow angst. HOA One-Shot Day 2013.**

* * *

Rain pounded against my bedroom windows, dripping down the window pane like my tears, each one slowly falling away to nothingness. I sat on my bed, bundled up in my quilt from the Himalayas, sniffling into a tissue before tossing it to the floor. I pretended that each one was him, not even bothering to pretend any were her. It wasn't her fault she was more beautiful and desirable than me. She had always charmed the boys at school, while I basked in her reputation, hoping to someday be like her. But that could never happen now, not now that she had my boyfriend... my _ex-boyfriend._

My cell phone kept ringing with calls and texts from Joy, Mara, and KT, but I didn't bother answering. The phone remained on the floor, where I had angrily threw it the night before. He didn't even bother to come see me in person, he had just called last night saying that he was leaving me. One day I knew it might happen, but I didn't think so soon. I always thought he had loved me, but no, He was using me until his true love returned. I'm happy for him, but I still can't shake the anger, the outrage... the hurt. Alfie Lewis left me for Amber Millington.

* * *

_She had arrived home this summer after graduating Fashion School, returning to visit everyone she had left. I had been thrilled myself, too thrilled to notice the way Alfie was looking at her, how they hugged a few seconds longer than friends did, or her kissing him on the cheek. Joy had pointed these things out to me later, but I pushed all suspicious thoughts away. My Alfie would never hurt me, never on purpose at least. As the days went on, Amber had requested more and more alone time with him, until finally Mara called me with news._

_I had been at home picking through pictures for a "Walfie" album as I liked to call it. When Mara called, I grinned picking up the phone with no clue about the terrible new I was about to receive. She had started off with some good news as to her college life, her family, and such. She asked about Alfie, and how we were. I admitted my suspicions to her, but laughed it off shortly afterward. _

_"Willow..." she had said, I could hear her choking up. "I-I saw Amber at Alfie's apartment today and they were s-snogging on the couch... I-I asked what they were doing... and Alfie..." I hung up. _

_My face had heated up, and my fingers gripped the phone tighter. Then, moments later, Alfie had called me. Hope rose through my chest, maybe Amber snogged him... or he was giving her one last snog before he completely moved on to me. "Alfie! Hi!"_

_"Hey, Willow." he had replied, his voiced sounded sad. "Um... I don't know how you'll take this... but I'm dating Amber again..."_

_I froze. "What?!" _

_"I snogged her, Willow... and I still felt something... more than I felt with you... and I... are you okay?"_

_I had started to cry. "What? Oh no, I'm fine! I'm happy for you guys..." I paused for a moment. "Squee!"_

_Alfie's voice seemed to cheer up. "I'm glad you're so mellow about this, I..." I never heard the rest. I threw the phone across the room, where it hit the wall, ending the message, and fell to the floor, the screen still lit up on my home screen. A picture of Alfie and I at prom._

* * *

Recalling the memory seemed to tear me apart even more. A wave of sobs escaped from me, wetting my tangled red hair. I just couldn't believe that Alfie, sweet Alfie who hugged me when I was sad, put down food to spend time with me, and helped save my college career, left me for his ex.

His kind, beautiful ex that I had looked up to for so long. And, looking in the mirror now, my makeup smudged down my face, my hair tangled and frizzy, my eyes wet, pink, and puffy, and my mouth turned upside down in a trembling frown, I wondered how could I compare to Amber if I looked like this?

And then I remembered, the boy who sat two rows back from me in Zoology, the one with the shaggy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. The one who would stop me in the hallway to complement me on my outfit, or ask to study after class. The one who looked at Alfie with a look of jealousy, of frustration. If he went through all that to get to me when I had a boyfriend, then I must be desirable.

I knew deep down that Alfie wasn't trying to hurt me on purpose. He and Amber were the "It" couple, and were inseparable while they were dating, and they only broke up because Amber left. And once, KT told me that Amber came back for Alfie and whispered, "I love you" in his ear. I guess I knew that he would go back for her, and he did.

People are wild spirits, but that doesn't mean that they are hurting you on purpose.

* * *

**And Willow is (sort of) happy again! YAY!**

**_RavenclawAnubis _  
**


End file.
